The Lion King lll: The Leopard Cub
by Freaky
Summary: Kovu finds a leopard cub and the dying mother leaves her cub in his care. Kovu is willing to, but is Kiara and their son Tarako? And just what will happen when a brother's jealousy goes to far..? CHAPTER 8 NEW CHAPTER
1. The Cry

Change is a natural process originated with life, everything changes despite attempts backups to preserve youth and familiarity. Everything will be not be as it once was, and nothing will ever stay the same forever. Everyday when the sunsets and rises again the next day, a new change will have occurred. Sometimes noticeable to the simple eye, other times, it will be only be seen by the keenest and those it affected. Change was the natural order of life, and as it passed new creations were born.

A new Era had fallen over Pride Rock. A new kind rose to the throne, a new queen joining him by his side. A new prince had been born, and he now possessed the destiny of being a prince like so many before him.

But besides such births of positions and new prince's, other not-so-desireable changes had also come to pass. Many of the childhood friends of the most famous Lion King had finally passed their time. Those included the other non-lion exiles, and the royal bird that had served a lasting occupation. But there was one who still was alive, one who was very wise and old, but age and weakness forced to leave his shelter only when necessary and needed.

But despite these changes, the wonderful and not so desirable, the new prince was the head of all worries and thoughts at Pride Rock. For he was the one destined to rule only after his own father.

His name was Tarako.

Tarako was young, very young, and he lived happily like any cub should with the now reigning kind and queen by their sides. But that was about to change, as not only was the course of destiny about to change, but so was the Tarako's single childhood. As a new creature was about to enter the Pride, a new 'unit' creature as many would call it.

On an early morning, when the sun had risen on the day the new creature would be introduced, Tarako was anxious and hyper, desperately wanting to get out. There was no reason why his father should still be asleep, he had promised many nights before that today would be the day, the day where Tarako would be shown the world in which his destiny promised him.

Tarako had woken up early, and walked outside to get the very first glance of the sun rising over the kingdom. It was a beautiful sight indeed, one that many missed for the sake of sleep. Including the pride of lions that Tarako's blood-heritage belonged too.

He quickly grew tired of waiting, and began to feel irritated and annoyed, his short temper rising. Why wasn't his father up? Hadn't he promised him they would go?

Tarako walked back to the dark entrance to the cave, sat down in the middle and gave out a childlike wail of a call.

"Dad!"

There was no answer, not a stir, a growl, or even a 'shut-up!' from the den of sleeping lions. Tarako rolled his eyes, waited a few seconds for a hopeful answer, but when one did not come he called again, this time much louder and longer.

"Dad! Wake up!"

This time, could see a slight movement, and the sound of padded paws against dirtied rock. For a moment he became excited and stood on his tiptoes, hoping to see the outline of his father walking toward him.  
But there was only a slight rustle, and once again silence. Tarako become more then just annoyed, and to the point where he was even angry. He walked in further in the den and cried out once again for his father.

"DAAAD!"

This time, there was more rustles, as the outline of a lion did appear to move, followed by several moving out of the way for the one who walked. Their sleep being awakened and disturbed by the voices of the naughty little prince.

Tarako sat down. He heard the sound of walking, and the outline grew bigger and more compelled. The figure came closer towards Tarako, until the figure clearly became the outline of his dark-maned father. He recognized the daintiness of sleepy eyes. The young cub daintily walked into the den. He was careful not to step on any lioness's that happened to be sprawled out in his path. Almost soundless he reached his father. Kovu's deep sleep was awakened by the noises of his young cub.

"Dad! Wake up!"

Kovu barley stirred and pretended to still be asleep. "Dad, come on, I know your awake" Tarako mumbled in an annoyed tone. "Get up!"

Kovu opened his eyes and looked at his son. " OK Tarako, I'm awake, just please be quiet" Tarako smiled and bounded out of the cave.

Kovu stood up, stretched and began to walk. But something stopped him.

He could see Tarako on the tip of Priderock laughing and looking at everything. It, reminded him on the time when he was young. He had never been taught anything like he was ready to teach. His entire childhood had revolved around killing and hatred. If it hadn't been for Kiara, Kovu may have succeed in killing Simba. But love over took his heart, and in the revolution between the two prides, Kovu learned the wisdom that Simba had known, and he thankfully cherished it.

As Kovu watched his son he made a silent prayer.

"I'm about to teach my son what you taught me Simba, please give me guidance on the right words to say"

As soon as he thought it, Kovu felt better. It reassured him on what to reveal, and what to keep hidden.

Kovu walked outside, right up to his son, and sat down. Tarako looked up at him with a frown on his face. "Dad, what took you so long?" he questioned.

"A lion's got to get a morning stretch" Kovu answered with a small laugh.

Tarako ignored him and looked out again. The sun had risen up higher, and almost everything was in sight. The antelopes where feeding, the zebras where running, the birds were flying. Tarako had the thought that he wanted to see everything.

"Dad can we go now?"

Kovu continued to stare out. "Son," he said simply. "There is something you need to know before we do any looking" Tarako sat there, bored, irritated, and waiting for his instructions.

Kovu took in a breath and let it out.

"Tarako, as you know, I am king. I run the Pridelands, and every animal in it. It is my duty and respect. But with each passing day, my time as king grows shorter, and Tarako, listen very carefully, that time, is death, and when that time comes, You will be here to take my place"

Tarako looked up at his father. "So, someday, I will rule this place?" he asked.

Kovu nodded. When he noticed the worried expression on Tarako's face, he smiled. " Don't worry son, that won't be for along time" he told his son.

Tarako regained his smile.

"The circle of life is a never ending cycle, it will go on and on, if it is disturbed, everything could be thrown off balance."

Tarako carefully and obediently listened to his father's words on instruction. But as Kovu revealed knowledge passed down from so many generations before, and newly acquired wisdom from his fulfillment to become one of his original grouping, Tarako simply grew tired of hearing this. His mind was not on his father's words, but on the land in which he was standing on. He loved the new land he stood above, the sunlight grazing down on his back that he stood beneath. He heard instinct of the animals and their feed, and he craved to do the very thing other lions did everyday,

Hunt.

But, besides that, there were several things that Tarako wanted to know more importantly.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"I want to know about the family history"

Kovu was afraid of this question. He had not yet, and never planned to tell Tarako about the great battle that was taken between the prides. He had no plans to tell his son that he had once had a mind of a killer, and that he would have succeeded, if it hadn't been for Kiara's outwitted charm.

"Son, listen to me-"

"Who was king before you? Where did Mom come from? How come there are so many lioness's here? Why-" Kovu gently placed his large paw over Tarako's mouth, " Tarako not so many questions at a time" he laughed. "Listen, you may want to ask your mother about the family history, she may be able to tell it better then I can"

Tarako was disappointed "Fine," he dejected sourly. " But can you tell me one thing? Mom told me it was she that was born to Simba, not you, and you weren't originally part of the pride. So where did you come from? Huh?"

Kovu looked away. He did not know how to answer this question. " Tarako-" he started. " It's along story and I'd rather not talk about it." Tarako rolled his eyes. " OK, fine dad, lets continue with the circle of life stuff..."

But Kovu had hardly heard his son. He had heard a sound, and it wasn't the usual sound of the antelope running, or the elephants shouting. He heard a pained cry, and almost a scream of agony. This may have been a normal cry if it had belonged to some other animal. But this cry sounded like a cry from a big cat. What if it was one his own lionesses?

Kovu suddenly leaned down and whispered to Tarako. " Listen Tarako, I want you to go home now."

"Why Dad?"

"Its something Tarako, its something, now please go home"

Tarako looked straight at his father. He had never heard him sound to serious, so..urgent. "Tarako, go home!" Kovu repeated. " But dad, what's wrong?" Tarako questioned stepped forward.

"Tarako go home!" Kovu yelled. Frightened, Tarako bounded home as fast as he could.

Kovu watched his disappear out of site, then he started to dash to the direction of the cry. " I didn't mean to yell at him like that, but whatevers going on over there, he can't be in, but he refused to go home..." Kovu made a mental note to himself to apologize to Tarako when he got home.

_If I do come home... he thought. _


	2. The Leopard Cub

As Kovu neared, he could easily see what was going on.  
  
He saw three lionesses, and they were clawing up on, as Kovu thought, another big cat. But, he saw the cat the lionesses were fighting was not a cheetah. It was Leopard. They were rare in this part of the kingdom but sometimes, you could see one or two around the Pridelands.  
  
When Kovu was within several meters, and we'll hidden by stumble of rocks, he peaked out and watched what was happening.  
  
It was an angry battle. The three lionesses were fighting to an endless point of energy. They were clawing and biting at the leopard. But the other big cat hadn't given up. It to was fighting back with all its strength, but sadly, it was fighting a losing battle.  
  
Kovu normally would never interfere with a killing like this. Especially if it was a hunt, killings between the cats would happen very seldomly if one was weak and injured. But this wasn't just an injured leopard. It was one that was alive. And when Kovu looked carefully at the lionesses, he could soon see they were not Pridelanders.  
  
Almost as if a sudden rush of energy had peaked inside of him, Kovu leaped from his hiding spot and roared at the cats. The lionesses stunned, backed away. The leopard landed on the ground.  
  
The lionesses aimed their attention to Kovu, and then after a moment one of them stepped forward.  
  
"You are Ziras's boy no doubt, I would recognize the color of your pelt and the scar on your face anywhere" the lioness said.  
  
Kovu, stunned at the fact that they knew his name edged back slightly but quickly collected his breath.  
  
" My mother died years ago, she is no concern to me, now, who ever you are, get out, our your punishment shall be everlasting!" he demanded, stepping forward. But yet, the lionesses didn't retreat.  
  
Kovu gave his roar again, and finally the lioness that had talked signaled to the others to retreat. She turned her head and stared eye and eye at Kovu. " We shall meat again, son of Zira" she said, and then disappeared into the outlands. Kovu watched them until they were out of site, and then he began to recollect his memories. " Who were those lionesses? And how they know my name?" he thought. " What do they know, about the past..."  
  
Kovu edged the thoughts out of his mind when he remembered the leopard. He looked over at the body. There was a seeping pool of blood beneath it, and a foul stench had already began to drift into the air. Open wounds and cuts made up most what Kovu saw.  
  
He walked over to the body, to pay his respects. He closed his eyes and began to whisper words....but then he heard a gasping noise. He quickly opened his eyes. The leopard was breathing! For a moment Kovu was astonished on how this could be, but then he saw that throat was untouched.  
  
He heard a throaty sound, and he leaned in closer to hear.  
  
"My daughter...."  
  
Kovu nudged the dying animal with his nose. " Please talk to me" he whispered. The leopard's eyes moved slowly towards him.  
  
"Near the Thallon tree...my daughter...take care....of her..."  
  
The eyes rolled back, and Kovu knew she had died.  
  
He looked over by the three the mother leopard had described. A Thallon tree, and there was shrubbery patch growing around it. Perfect place to hide a cub. Kovu slowly walked over, gulped, and peered into it.  
  
A small bundle of dull fur and spots was lying there, looking strait up at him with a panic expression on its soft, little face.  
  
It wasn't much older then 3 days, as Kovu could predict. It was shuddering of fright at the sight of a full grown male lion that was looking over at. Kovu couldn't blame it, it had probably seen its mother die.  
  
"I won't hurt you," he whispered gently to the cub, in his softest voice as possible. The baby leopard heard his words, and it smiled, realizing the kindness in his voice. " Come on out, I won't hurt you little cub" Kovu said. The baby leopard, ever so slowly and ever so daintily, it stumbled out of the shrubbery and onto the ground.  
  
The cub took a small step forward, and then another, it reached Kovu, lifted its tiny front little paws, and put them on Kovu's large paws. It then sat down and began to purr. Knowing that he could not sit here much longer, Kovu bent down and gathered the tiny leopard in his mouth. An awkward expression entered the cubs face, as it had no idea what was happening.  
  
Kovu took one last look at the leopard's body. Pain of guilt, as if he could have stopped this, swept over him. But he forced himself to ignore it, and he took off towards Priderock 


	3. Acceptance

As Kovu neared, he could easily see what was going on.  
  
He saw three lionesses, and they were clawing up on, as Kovu thought, another big cat. But, he saw the cat the lionesses were fighting was not a cheetah. It was Leopard. They were rare in this part of the kingdom but sometimes, you could see one or two around the Pridelands.  
  
When Kovu was within several meters, and we'll hidden by stumble of rocks, he peaked out and watched what was happening.  
  
It was an angry battle. The three lionesses were fighting to an endless point of energy. They were clawing and biting at the leopard. But the other big cat hadn't given up. It to was fighting back with all its strength, but sadly, it was fighting a losing battle.  
  
Kovu normally would never interfere with a killing like this. Especially if it was a hunt, killings between the cats would happen very seldomly if one was weak and injured. But this wasn't just an injured leopard. It was one that was alive. And when Kovu looked carefully at the lionesses, he could soon see they were not Pridelanders.  
  
Almost as if a sudden rush of energy had peaked inside of him, Kovu leaped from his hiding spot and roared at the cats. The lionesses stunned, backed away. The leopard landed on the ground.  
  
The lionesses aimed their attention to Kovu, and then after a moment one of them stepped forward.  
  
"You are Ziras's boy no doubt, I would recognize the color of your pelt and the scar on your face anywhere" the lioness said.  
  
Kovu, stunned at the fact that they knew his name edged back slightly but quickly collected his breath.  
  
" My mother died years ago, she is no concern to me, now, who ever you are, get out, our your punishment shall be everlasting!" he demanded, stepping forward. But yet, the lionesses didn't retreat.  
  
Kovu gave his roar again, and finally the lioness that had talked signaled to the others to retreat. She turned her head and stared eye and eye at Kovu. " We shall meat again, son of Zira" she said, and then disappeared into the outlands. Kovu watched them until they were out of site, and then he began to recollect his memories. " Who were those lionesses? And how they know my name?" he thought. " What do they know, about the past..."  
  
Kovu edged the thoughts out of his mind when he remembered the leopard. He looked over at the body. There was a seeping pool of blood beneath it, and a foul stench had already began to drift into the air. Open wounds and cuts made up most what Kovu saw.  
  
He walked over to the body, to pay his respects. He closed his eyes and began to whisper words....but then he heard a gasping noise. He quickly opened his eyes. The leopard was breathing! For a moment Kovu was astonished on how this could be, but then he saw that throat was untouched.  
  
He heard a throaty sound, and he leaned in closer to hear.  
  
"My daughter...."  
  
Kovu nudged the dying animal with his nose. " Please talk to me" he whispered. The leopard's eyes moved slowly towards him.  
  
"Near the Thallon tree...my daughter...take care....of her..."  
  
The eyes rolled back, and Kovu knew she had died.  
  
He looked over by the three the mother leopard had described. A Thallon tree, and there was shrubbery patch growing around it. Perfect place to hide a cub. Kovu slowly walked over, gulped, and peered into it.  
  
A small bundle of dull fur and spots was lying there, looking strait up at him with a panic expression on its soft, little face.  
  
It wasn't much older then 3 days, as Kovu could predict. It was shuddering of fright at the sight of a full grown male lion that was looking over at. Kovu couldn't blame it, it had probably seen its mother die.  
  
"I won't hurt you," he whispered gently to the cub, in his softest voice as possible. The baby leopard heard his words, and it smiled, realizing the kindness in his voice. " Come on out, I won't hurt you little cub" Kovu said. The baby leopard, ever so slowly and ever so daintily, it stumbled out of the shrubbery and onto the ground.  
  
The cub took a small step forward, and then another, it reached Kovu, lifted its tiny front little paws, and put them on Kovu's large paws. It then sat down and began to purr. Knowing that he could not sit here much longer, Kovu bent down and gathered the tiny leopard in his mouth. An awkward expression entered the cubs face, as it had no idea what was happening.  
  
Kovu took one last look at the leopard's body. Pain of guilt, as if he could have stopped this, swept over him. But he forced himself to ignore it, and he took off towards Priderock 


	4. Adobe

Tinaka was the first one awake. She always was. She was an early bird. The rest of the pride was soundlessly sleeping. The sun was just starting to rise. Rising to her paws Tinaka slowly walked outside to watch the brilliant sunrise.  
  
Colors of bright red and orange filled the sky. Tinaka was in awe staring the massive colors. Birds flew across the sky. She heard the stampeding of wild zebras running across the Great Plains. The air fresh and dense. Tinaka could almost taste the freshness.  
  
"Tinaka?"  
  
Tinaka turned around. Kiara was watching her from the base of the den.  
"Yes, Mom?" She answered vainly. Kiara gave a twisted sigh. "Its very pretty this morning isn't it?" She asked her daughter. Tinaka nodded, still staring at the sky. Kiara walked up and sat down next to her.  
  
"Mom" Tinaka asked. "Why do I have these strange stops all over me?" She asked. Kiara turned her head. She had Kovu had agreed not to tell her of her heritage. "You just haven't lost your cub spots yet" She answered smiling. "But why has Tarako?" Tinaka questioned.  
  
"Your brother is older then you, dear" Kiara answered "So he supositivly lost them because of age." Tinaka wasn't convinced. "Does that mean I was born different?" She asked. Kiara laughed. "No, my dear, it means you are special."   
She gave Tinaka a lick on affection on her forehead.  
  
Tarako was sitting outside the den and could hear everything. he was grimaced at the sight of his mother showing love to someone else besides him. He knew of Tinaka's leopard heritage. He had been given stern orders by both his father mother never to tell Tinaka. Tarako knew that Tinaka would just laugh at him if he told her she was a leopard. She wouldn't even examine the proof. She climbed trees often and loved to nap in them, whenever the adults brought home food she would drag it up a tree, and most of all the rosettes. Ah yes the rosettes. Tinaka would argue that they were baby spots and they would soon go away. Tarako would just sigh. He didn't like Tinaka one bit. He hated thinking that the pridelands had accept something other then a lion into the pride. He called it "Not being full-blooded'  
  
He would have liked Tinaka if she was a dear friend of his, but since she was officially in the pride now, ruining it. Tarako looked up into the sky. He began to think of his heritage. His great grandfather had been one of the wisest leaders ever to rule the pridelands. He was remembers through out the kingdom.  
  
Then there was his grandfather. A ruler who was well but had made several stupid decisions. And finally there was his father, Kovu. Kovu had been a hated outlander all of his life. But love over threw his hate filled heart. Kovu had told him that when he was young He was the one destined to rule the pridelands, but in a different name. The name of evilness. "Oh I ruled all right," Kovu told him. "But I ruled the right way"  
  
Tarako didn't know what that ment. And he seriously didn't care. He just wanted his sister out of his kingdom.  
  
Tinaka looked down at her paws. "Mom why does Tarako hate me?" she asked.  
"He is only jealous Tinaka, your brother doesn't hate you" Tinaka wasn't sure about that. "OK, then why does he always ignore me and bite when your not looking?" She asked.   
  
Kiara rolled her eyes. "I will talk to Tarako about his teasing, why don't you go on and play" she said nudging her daughter. Tinaka sighed and began to walk down to the bottom of pride rock. "Be careful, Tinaka!" Kiara called to her. " I will!" She answered, and took of running.  
  
Tinaka had played in the lands many times and knew it by heart. She knew where the groundhog's houses where and she knew where the most popular bird roosting place was. She knew everything. The only thing Tinaka didn't know of was the outlands. Her father had told her of his dark past, but she never understood what was so bad about the land.  
  
Tinaka stopped running when she got a shortage of breath. She looked into the outlands. It was dark and gloomy, like an underground cave. Normally a lion's instincts would tell him not to go into that land. But not Tinaka! She want to find out. She took a few steps into the unknown place. The ground fell warm and dead beneath her feet. Like dirt that had dead bodies beneath it.  
  
Tinaka looked around. It was darker then she had expected. And hotter. She had pant slightly to keep her body heat down. The wind picked up behind her. She could smell anything that came up behind her and she smelled her brother...  
  
Tinaka smiled. She wanted to play a small trick on her unsuspecting sibling. She looked around for anything she could hide behind. Sure anofe she saw a large rock that seemed to be dented in a little so she could curl up in the small spot. Tinaka knew the joke would not work if Tarako could see her pawprints. So, she got down on her back and rolled. Her sot was surrounded by grass so she only rolled a small distance. She crept to her hiding place and stood still listening for Tarako's almost silent walking.  
  
Tarako knew his sister had been headed for the outlands. He had been warned many times not to go there. He never did except once in a while when there wasn't anything to do. But he never stayed long. Tarako hated to admit it be was afraid of the outlands. Of course he would never admit it. Tarako slowly crept up to where Tinaka's footprints stopped. "Tinaka?" he whispered. He wanted to blame her and get out, the outlands were giving him the creeps.  
  
Tinaka giggled and began to slightly growl.  
  
Tarako's teeth began to chatter. He was deathly afraid now. But he needed his sister. He wanted to catch her in the act of disobedience. He began walking in the direction torward the growl. "Tinaka?" he said.  
  
Tinaka leapt! She jumped out of her hiding space and grabbed Tarako's loose skin behind the neck with her jaws and growled as loud she could. Tarako couldn't exactly see that it was Tinaka so of course....  
  
"HELP! SOMEODY HELP THERES A KILLER THINGY ONTOP OF ME!!!!!!!!!!"  
Tarako screamed. At the same time he was crying. Tinaka of course was despertly trying to hold on at the same making sure her body was out of Tarako's view.  
"Help! Please someone help!" Tarako cried. Tinaka was barley able to hold on, so she let go. Tarako looked at his attacker and gave a loud huff. Tinaka was sprawled on the ground laughing like a tickled hyena. Tarako flattened his ears and just stared. Tinaka was unable to stop. But after a few minutes she calmed down. "You....should....of...seen....the...look..on...your face!" she cried. " You thought I was going to kill you!" she told him still giggling. " You fell for it!"  
  
Tarako smiled. "Yah, we'll wait and see what Mom and dad say when they find out you've been to the outlands!" he said smiling. Tinaka quit laughing. " You wouldn't dare!" she said. "Oh yes I will!" Tarako answered " and I'll be proud to do it!"  
  
Tinaka quinced. She was going to get in huge trouble with her parents. Then she rememberd. "You've been here too stupid, we'll both get in trouble!" she told him. Tarako flattened his ears. "Oh ya..." he mumbled. " Look I won't tell if you don't tell." Tinaka said. "Deal?" Tarako stalled for a moment. "Deal" he said. Tinaka smiled. " Race ya home!" she screamed, and took off.  
  
Tarako just sat. There. He wondered why he had been so dumb to fall for one of his sister's stupid tricks. 


	5. Tarako's Trick

Tarako was enraged at himself for falling for such a stupid trick.  
  
Tarako had always been the one that played the tricks on his sister, not the other ways around. Every once awhile Tinaka would try something but Tarako, with his quick eye would be able to catch it before she took her plans into true action. But this time Tinaka had gotten the best of Tarako, and he had, fallen for one of her "tricks"  
  
Curiosity got a hold of Tarako and he quickly forgot his anger and spreaded his attention to the Outlands. he had never even been close to the place before, and now he was literally in it. It was truly an eye-awakening scene. Tarako remembered that his father had told him never to come to this place. Tarako had asked why. Kovu had answered "This the separation line to the Pridelands, it posses many dangers, you will never be the same when you come here"  
  
Tarako had not understood.  
  
Kovu had also explained what the outlands looked like. he had explained to his son "It was once a place where there was only dark ashy dirt under a floor of bones, there was springs that would rise up every so often and shoot out murky water and other things, then it changed to nothing but a complete desert where no grass grew. Now it was nothing a but a boggy swamp. Grass grew, tall grass, and tiny creature populated it. Small lakes are aside every so often, but they are barley fit for drinking water, and the rocks have moss growing all over them" Kovu was right on the last part. The outlands where nothing but a huge boggy swamp with tall grass that seemed to be almost crawling with insects.   
  
Tarako felt the urge to explore the new lands but by the light in the sky Tarako could tell it was getting late and he must get home. If he wasn't home by the time the first star appeared in the sky, his father would send out a search party to find hi.  
  
He turned around and began walking. But then out of nowhere he heard a sound. It sounded like a growl. Tarako looked over his shoulder, but nothing was there except a particularly tall patch of grass. He shuddered and told himself it was the wind, but then the sound came again, much louder, and sounding more like a growl.  
  
"Grrrrrrroooooooohhhhhhlllllll...."  
  
Tarako then smiled. He had forgotten about Tinaka. Tinaka must have somehow crept back into the outlands when he was looking around, after pretending to go home. "Tinaka, come on, you know I'm smarter then that, that stupid trick will not work." He turned around expecting Tinaka to be standing there with a glum stare on her face. But there was nothing there.  
  
Nothing but the marshy outlands stared at him in the face. Now Tarako began to get a little frightened. This wasn't like any of Tinaka's pranks.  
  
"Grooooooooohhhh....."  
  
Tarako cried out and ducked low and put his paws to his face. He now knew that it wasn't Tinaka. There was no way Tinaka could have made a growl that low, nor that long. Not knowing what else to do, Tarako did the only thing he knew to do.  
  
"Hello?..." he whispered to no one.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Tarako was now, afraid. Whatever was growling at him did not sound friendly. Without further hesitation Tarako decided to run. But, as if the thing behind the patch of grass could read his mind, a low voice rang out into the air.  
  
"Don't move....or I will kill you"  
  
Tarako froze. He felt his blood turn to ice, and his mind freeze. He couldn't think straight. He felt dizzy and felt like his heart had just stopped. The only thing Tarako could do at the moment was to wait and see what had happened. if he moved, he would be killed. But he didn't have to wait long. The grass rustled, and almost as fast as lighting, a paw reached out and stamped onto the ground.  
  
Tarako gasped in suprise.  
  
The paw was even bigger then his fathers. 


	6. The Lioness

The grass slightly rustled again, and then the voice spoke out.  
  
"Attempt to run, and I will rip your throat out."  
  
The voice was as cold as the water in the Pridelands drinking hole, and as chilling as ice.  
  
Then, slow as blood, a lioness walked out.  
  
She wasn't any bigger then a regular lioness, but her right paw was out of the normal proportion. Her fur was dull, almost gray. Her tail tuff was solid black and so was the hair inside of her ears. She had a scar running down from her left eye to tip of her nose. Her eyes were bright yellow and she was very thin from the lack of food.  
  
The lioness looked down at Tarako, her eyes had an angry flare to them, like a raging fire. She stared down at Tarako for a moment and then finally spoke.  
  
"I see you come from the Pridelands, no fur as clean as yours could come from this place" She looked around and growled at the barren land, as if she was cursing it.  
  
"Why are you here young cub? There is no reason for you to be here. You are either the son of the king, or the son of a female Pridelander. Either way, you come from my banished lands, and in horror that you may tell someone that you have seen me, you shall die."  
  
Tarako's eyes flooded with tears. He had no idea, that coming to the Outlands would result in his early death. "Please!" Tarako pleaded. " I won't tell anyone I saw you. I can keep my father from sending the Pride here!"  
  
Upon hearing this, the lioness smiled. "Sending the Pride?" she taunted. " Only the king of the Pridelands is allowed to send scouts in search for something. So if you say the king is your father, then you must be his little prince?"  
  
Tarako nodded blankly, surprised at the lioness's knowledge.  
  
"Aha! So the lion called Kovu is your father?" The lioness demanded.  
  
Tarako again, nodded. The lioness looked away from Tarako for a moment but quickly snapped her head back to him. " Why young prince!" she said sweetly."Whatever brings you to this dreadful place?" Tarako, now surprised at the kind voice decided to answer. " I was playing a joke on my sister and-"  
  
"Sister?!?!?" The lioness cried out in surprise. "Your father has had two cubs?"  
  
Tarako shook his head. He quickly explained about the how Tinaka was a leopard and how she had been found and accepted. The lioness winced when he told her about how there were four lionesses attacking the leopard, but Tarako didn't notice.  
  
"I see my child"  
  
Then the lioness grinned. " Dear little prince..." she said. "It seems everyone had accepted this leopard into your pride, but, have you?"  
  
Tarako thought for a moment. He had never really liked Tinaka, in fact, he had never liked her at all. But he did question how this lioness could tell what his true feelings were towards his sister.  
  
"Walk with me child"  
  
Tarako hesitated, but fearful of a refusal, he accepted.  
After the two lions had been walking for a few minutes the lioness began to talk to him. " I'm sorry to have frightened you child, but this land posses many secrets, and I must keep them hidden." she clarified "I'm sorry for my threats"  
  
Tarako for the first time since he had met the lioness smiled. He no longer feared her, but curiousness. " What secrets?" he asked.  
  
They reached the lop of a marshy hill. They sat down and looked at the boggy Outlands. "Me and a couple of others were banished to this putrid land by your grandfather." She admitted.  
  
This sparked Tarako's interest "What do you mean?" he inquired.  
The lioness looked at him with a sad expression. "You mean to tell me that you've never heard the story of how your father became king, or how the Outlands became to be?" Tarako shook his head.  
  
"Why dear prince, it a gruesome story really, and I'd rather not talk about it..."  
  
But Tarako was to interested to turn away. "Please tell me" he said. " I'll listen!"  
The lioness turned back to him and leaned down to look at Tarako in the eye.  
  
"My young prince, I will tell you, but not today, it is getting late. Come back and see me tomorrow, I will tell you everything when there is more daylight and more time to talk"  
  
Tarako nodded. "I will be here at sunrise," he told her.  
  
"NO!" the lioness snapped. Tarako quickly stepped back in surprise.  
  
"Before sunrise, that is the best time!"  
  
Tarako nodded wearily.  
The lioness gently placed a paw on the young princes back. " Go home now young cub, and come see my before sunrise tomorrow, and I will tell you everything I know"  
  
Tarako nodded. He began walking away but then stopped. " If you must know, my name is Tarako" he reported. " Prince Tarako"  
  
The lioness laughed. " Yes, go home now Prince Tarako, but please do me one favor"  
  
"What is it?  
  
"Keep this a secret"  
  
Tarako was confused. But he smiled and nodded anyway. He began to run down the kill, but halfway he stopped and looked back at the lioness. " What's you name?" he called up to her.  
  
The lioness gave a devilish grin, her yellow eyes narrowed.  
  
"Carto" she replied. 


	7. The Game

Tinaka sat there and waited for her brother. She was worried about him. it would we awhile before they had to come in and sleep but the fact that the Outlands were never very safe worried her. She sat at the high edge looking out over the Pridelands, waiting for him. Kovu walked up and sat beside her.  
  
"He'll be home soon Tinaka, don't worry" he said. "I'm OK dad, its just that that prank I played on him seemed to really scare him. I mean he really thought that I was an Outlander trying to kill him" Kovu smiled. "Your brothers taken more from me then he has from you, don't worry, Tinaka he'll get over it."   
  
Tinaka smiled at her father "I know dad I guess I'm only exaggerating" she tolf him.  
"But, If we wants to become king he will have to learn to face danger with a calm cool" said Kovu  
  
Tinaka just shrugged. She had np idea what her father ment.  
  
Just then she spotted him. "Tarako!" she called. And ran down to greet him.   
Tarako didn't look up. He was filled with anger at that moment and he felt like he could kill Tinaka right there of the spot. But he knew his time would come someday.   
  
Tinaka almost skid right into Tarako when she tried to stop. "Tarako!" she cried. She gave him quick nuzzle of affection. Tarako gave a "Yick" sound and wiped his face. "Lay off..." he mumbled pushing her to the ground. Tinaka could only stare at him. Something was different about Tarako. She walked back slowly following him from behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Kovu watched his son and adopted daughter walking torward Priderock. He couldn't help but notice the physical differences between them. Tarako was slightly larger and had bigger paws. Tinaka was more in a strait line then Tarako's deep shifting body. Kovu didn't have time to examine his cubs side by side for very long. Tarako came bounding up to greet his father. Kovu nuzzled him.   
  
"Hey son"  
  
"Hey dad..." Tarako said in return. He was still feeling angry towards his family for their betrayal. He ignored his father. Tinaka came up and sat beside her brother. "Why'd you push me?" she asked. Tarako glimced. " I was bored..." he answerd.  
"Now Tarako, you know not to do that." Kovu told him sternly. "Your going to have to learn to be nicer if you want to be a good king" Tarako glared at his father. " When I become king I will show this place the right way to rule!" he said loudly, dashing off into the open den. Kovu just sighed. "He'll learn..." he mum to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Late that night, starts littered the sky and shallow mists covered slight areas of it, forming delicate shapes that were quick to change. Kovu and his cubs always went out on these sort of nights. Each day was more special then the last.  
  
Tinaka spotted one that looked like an Antelope drinking out of one of the waterholes. "See?" she said. "There's the antelope and there's the watering hole" She was pointing every detail hoping to make her father see the shape. Kovu agreed with the Antelope shape. But then he pointed to another and said it looked like a rabbit climbing a tree. Both of them got a kick out of it.  
  
Kovu was lying on his stomach with Tinaka standing on his back and balancing her paws on his head. A couple of times she would slip off and climb back on. Usually Tarako was there trying to push Tinaka off their father's back. But to night was different. Tarako was alone.  
  
He was sitting on a rock heftily watching his sister and his father looking at the shapes in the sky and enjoying it. He felt sad and wanted attention. But he didn't try in any way to achieve it. He just sat there watching and waiting.  
  
After a few minutes Tinaka noticed him.   
  
Tarako!" she called to him. "Come here!" Tarako just looked at her with an angry expression. Bloody thoughts ran throuh out his mind. He turned his head and layed it down on his paws. Tinaka took the hint. Kovu didn't. "Hey son, your missing some great sight seeing!" he said. Then there was a soft "Who cares" from Tarako.  
  
Tinaka and Kovu turned their attention back to the misty shapes.   
  
"That one looks like mom!" Tinaka laughed.Kovu looked at it and agreed. Then it changed again and looked like a mishapen lion. "Now it looks like my daughter." Kovu teased.   
  
"Hey...." Tinaka murmerd. "At least I don't look like the warthogs around here!" she returned. Kovu just rolled his eyes. " I'd rather look like one then smell like one!" he insulted back. Tinaka laughed and jumped onto Kovu's head. She leaned over a batted a paw at his face.  
  
Kovu, startled, quickly sat up with his eyes open wide and his mouth in awe. Tinaka jumped from Kovu's head and landed in front of him. She was giggling.  
  
"I bet you can't catch me!" she screamed, and took off.  
Kovu smiled and gave into a small trot being carful to stsy neatly on the side of his running daughter. Tinaka was laughing and trying to keep at her speed at the same time. She finaly gace up and fell to the ground laughing like a tickled hyena. Kovu just smiled and gave her a small smile. He put a paw on her head. " You my daughter, have now just become a young cub with a taste to challenge full grown lion that smells like a warthog" Kovu's tease only made Tinaka laugh harder. She could barley stand up.  
  
In the distance Tarako was sitting up looking sadly at his father and sister having the time of their life. He so badly wanted to be loved by them.   
"Why....." he asked.  
  
"Why........" 


	8. The Truth of Lies

In the dark of the late night, right before sunrise, Tarako stirred in the home of the cave. It was the next day, the day he was to return and talk to the strange lioness. His eyes slowly opened. He could see his family, including his 'sister', and the pride still sleeping. They had not yet awoken.

He was urgent to leave before anyone could have possibly woken up and asked him where he was going at such an early hour. He rose to his paws and tiptoed carefully through the maze of sleeping lionesses and out into the morning air.

He didn't see any animals, not even the morning birds. They had not yet awoke.  
It was perfect. He could run without any witnesses seeing him disappear into the Outlands. There would only his fear to stop him. And what fear was that? He had no fear. Only eagerness, only the urge and desire to steal and take back all that had been taken from him.

_His life!  
_  
Tarako climbed down Priderock, and when he reached the ground he began to run.  
He ran, and he ran, and he ran. He focused every muscle in his body on moving as quickly as he could to meet the lioness. Still trying to keep his body low, in case any creature just happened to be awakened by the cub's soft running. As he ran, questions arose in Tarako's mind.

_Why am I doing this? Who is that lioness? Why is she here instead of the Pridelands?  
What does she know about me that I don't know?_

In the back of his mind, Tarako had a plan. He wasn't aware of this plan, and wouldn't be so for a long time. Subconsciously he was coming up with every detail and scheming ideas. Eventually one day it would come to him, and he would carry it out. The result would be death. On who's part? Only time would tell...

It took forever for him to get there. Tarako slowed down as he neared the boundary line between the dark and the light sides. Being a young cub, he was out of breath and had to stop and catch it. He was nervous about entering these lands. Although he had done it before. He could have returned home, and pretended like nothing had ever happened. He could have called it a dream. But did he?

No.

There was no way he was going to be ignorant of the past. He walked into the barren Outlands. Soggy and mud-filled to the limits. He walked up the top of the marshy hill where he had last seen the lioness and began to wait.

Waited and waited, until he heard a voice,

"Young Prince Tarako,"

Tarako snapped his head back and looked behind him. There stood the lioness with the giant paw waiting at the bottom of the hill. She had no expression on her face, she simply gave the signal for "Come" with a wave of her head to the right.

Tarako scrambled up onto his paws and hurried down the hill. He stopped beside the lioness and looked up at her. They started walking. There was silence between the two for a while, but finally Carto spoke.

"I will tell you tale of two legends, the son, and the victor between them." She said. "I will tell you the story of the past."

Tarako cocked his head, opened his ears, and began to listen.

"Long ago," Carto began." There was a king, his name was Ahadi, and his bride was named Uru. One day, two legends were born. The first born, was like Ahadi, smooth and strong, golden and bright. The second born was darker, sleek, smaller, and resembled Uru by far."

She took a breath and continued.

"They were given names, Mufasa and Taka. Mufasa being the older one. It is a tradition and custom that the older is to be given the role as heir to the throne, so Mufasa was given the honor of being called Future King.

Ahadi loved his first son, he gave him not most but all of his love and all of his wisdom. To his second son, he gave nothing but the nesscessities and things needed to survive. Uru loved both of her son's very much, she loved her chosen son, Mufasa, and she loved his brother Taka.

One day, when the two legends were not cubs, but not yet adults. Taka's name changed forever. He wondered off, and met up with strange creatures. Creatures called that called themselves Hyenas. They use to rule these Outlands and every animal in them. Banished long ago by Ahadi's past generations, the Hyenas horridly dwelled in this barren land, hardly surviving except by luck of the draw. How Taka got out of the mess is unknown. But he gained the offender's trust and ended up eventually becoming their leader. That same day Taka was home late, after the sun had set. In rage of being disobeyed, Ahadi struck Taka and left him with a single scar running across one of his eyes. From that day forward, Taka was no longer Taka, but he was called Scar."

Tarako stared at the lioness in surprised. He had never known the past, never cared to ask. But now that the story was unraveling into a tale of suspense, Tarako wanted to know the ending.

"Ahadi told Scar he would never be king. That he was the second born and he had no honor to be a king. After this little fit, Mufasa made a promise to his brother out of compassion. He promised Scar that his bloodline would not be passed to a cub, but he would allow his brother to be his heir.

Scar was happy with this promise, and agreed to it. The years went by, Ahadi was no longer ruler and had passed his role to his eldest son. Mufasa ruled for a great deal of time. While Scar was patient, and trusted in his brother, he began to wonder if Mufasa would keep his promise to him.

Mufasa did not.

One day, the news broke over the Pridelands that a new prince was to be born. A new heir to the thrown. Mufasa had broken his promise. Shocked and in rage, Scar's patience and trust turned to anger and hatred. He bowed that no matter what, he would become king, take back the right Mufasa had promised him."

No breather escaped Tarako's lungs, he focused everything on the lioness's words, trying to make sense of the absurd-sounding story. He how had an idea about what was to become of the story.

Carto was wise. She knew Kovu's son did not have evil inside him, only anger and jealousy. And so like Ahadi, she told a lie.

"Simba was born, a delightful little cub he was. But also mischievous. One day he wondered into a gorge, at the same time a pack of the lioness's were hunting. They made the amateur mistake of pouncing to soon and it scared the Wilde bison into a running charge. They ran into a ravine, Simba was trapped. His father came to his rescue, as his Scar, who did care for his nephew. Together the two tried to save the young cub.  
While this succeeded in, a legend's life was sacrificed in order to keep the cub alive, and only scar survived.

Filled with regret, caring and uncaring, Simba ran away. He ran away from his past, ran away from the horror in which he had caused. The murder he had committed. How was it a murder son of Kovu? It was murder because Simba caused it.  
If he had not been playing in the ravine, in a place he knew there was danger, Mufasa would still have been alive. And when he ran away, he told Scar, "You can have my throne," Scar's promise had been rewarded."

"Years past, and Scar ruled as he did, living his dead brothers promise to the fullest. But one day, when he was grown and youthful, full of regret and greediness from the promise he made so long ago, he returned to the Pride Lands, ands stole the kingdom."

You see," Carto replied. "Your mother was his daughter, your father was one of us. A group of lions that had been banished for our loyalty for the one rightfully ruled. But he too betrayed us, betrayed Scar. He abandoned his life and loyally, all for the sake of love. All for the sake of being where it was better."

"No..."

"Yes, Prince, yes! It is true! They ruined us! Absolutely ruined us and the life we had!" The lioness dragged on, she seemed to be in a painful reunion with the memories of the past. He lowered her head, and seemed to seethe in anger. "He was the rightful ruler! He was the one who had been promised! But it was taken from him, and now, the selfishness of Simba had downed on me yet again. It had stolen me and my pride from what we were loyal too. For you see, there was one such lioness who fought to the death to protect what she knew was right. And then in the end, a son killed a mother."

Tarako gasped. His father had done such a thing!

Carto turned her head back to the cub and gave him a stare of worthiness. "You are the last true descendent. You are the last one who has the rightful truth. You are the third heir to the promiser who became the betrayal! You are all we have left!"

He heard a creek behind him, and then a growl, and he knew there was another like her behind him. Two more came into the light of the misty shadows. He saw only their glowing eyes in the haze of mist.

"Will you join us, Young Price Tarako? Will you join us in the fight to reclaim what is right? Will you reclaim your once loyalty to the true king? Will you, as the last living descendent of the original promiser use your destiny to reclaim what is right? Will you join us?"

Surrounded by four, watched by four, asked by one, forced by none. Filled with an exasperation. Enraged with the desire to come back. Knowing of the knowledge once lost, and strong in might Tarako said,

"Yes, I will join you."


End file.
